Creo que esto es amor
by Kwon Yong Rim
Summary: esta es la ntigua historia k ya tenia, pero con algunos cambios, ... hinata es liberada de su cautiverio con akatsuki, pero...¿eso era lo ke realmente keria?... no , las cosas no simepre salen como uno planea


Primero que nada quisiera decirles algo a quienes ya me conocían como Hinata Shiki No Akasuna

Eto….hola chicos, si es que queda alguien por ahí, las verdad es que estoy muy apenada y mi situación no podía ser más miserable, mi ordenador se murió pero lo que más me duele es que con él se fueron cinco años de recuerdos, incluyendo mis historias- los capítulos restantes de creo que esto es amor y CHI- además han ocurrido cientos de cambios en mi vida, desde diversas presiones laborales hasta deprimentes bajas emocionales, total no me encuentro del humor indicado y no tengo memoria fotográfica así que no me es posible escribir los capítulos perdidos como estaban exactamente y lo poco que hice no me tiene satisfecha, a decir verdad había planeao abandonar por lo menos CHI, pero mi amiga megumi-chan me animo a continuar… me he caído pero me levantare y aquí seguiré, solo que con un estilo completamente diferente….. Bueno….. anuncio oficialmente la muerte de Hinata Shiki No Akasuna y el nacimiento de Anima BL

Gracias por leer estas líneas, y por comprenderme, a ti que Dios te bendiga…. Atte. Any

Todo esto va dedicado a mis musas inspiradoras, Megumi-chan, Sophie Keehl, Kyoko-chan y mis musos tai, peter, T T y esteban

Ya saben estos personajes no son mios (mas que en sueños) si no de kishimoto-sama

_**Cae la lluvia en otoño, y tú ya no estas**_

_**En mi mente yo busco tus ojos….**_

Era una tarde muy lluviosa en Konoha, un ambiente melancólico envolvía la atmosfera del lugar y una pensativa Hinata miraba por la ventana, observaba como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su rescate de entre las garras de akatsuki, debería estar feliz, pues no solo estaba a salvo, ahora esos ojos celestes que tanto deseaba se fijaran en ella, la veían con un amor profundo y verdadero… aun así… ¿Por qué sentía ese hueco en el corazón?... ¿Por qué sentía como si el alma le hubiese sido arrebatada del cuerpo?...

Bien sabia la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarla , lo que sucedió durante los cuatro mese que estuvo cautiva jamás debió pasar y debía ser borrado de la memoria de "ambos" , pero la joven de mirada opalina no se daba cuenta de que cuando trataba de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, solo conseguía grabar de manera mas intensa aquel suceso… solo conseguía recordar… recordar esos hermosos cabellos rojizos que al viento le gustaba despeinar… esa mirada marrón en la en la que gozaba perderse, … ese cuerpo musculoso contra el que disfrutaba estrecharse.

_**Tu recuerdo me sigue ahí donde voy**_

_**Quiero sentir tu calor…**_

El joven marionetista se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno embelesado por la belleza de la luna llena que en ese momento lucia en todo su esplendor a mitad de la noche de alguna manera el mira ese panorama le hacia recordarla provocando en el sentimientos encontrados … sentía su espíritu regocijarse al dibujar en su mente a aquella joven. La luna le recordaba a esas hermosas orbes platinadas llenas de dulzura,… el velo oscuro de la noche le recordaba su sedoso cabello azabache y las estrellas… ¡oh esas estrellas se quedaban cortas ante la majestuosidad de su sonrisa!

Unos mese atrás habían capturado a la kunoichi de Konoha buscando atraer así al rubio portador del kyubi, pero el marionetista no conto con una de las mayores variables de la vida… el destino… y así como el efecto mariposa… el aleteo de esta puede cambiar significativamente el resultado de las cosas… ahora … el aleteo de un ángel caído del cielo venia a causar el mismo efecto… no solo arruinando sus planes… derrumbando su mundo entero , por culpa de todo esto ahora se aferraba a sentimientos que siempre había detestado …. ¿y todo para que? Para sentirse enormemente frustrado ante la impotencia del deseo de tenerla a su lado. Hacia dos semanas que se la habían arrebatado y el solo pudo observar como ese maldito chichuriki del nueve colas se alejaba con ella

-¡kuzo!- exclamo para sus adentros mientras apretaba sus puños en un intento de contener su rabia …

_**Nos dijimos te quiero **_

_**Nos dijimos adiós**_

_**Siete días intensos**_

_**De fuego… **_

_**Tenedme pasiencia plis, estoy comenzando de nuevo….**_


End file.
